To Love A Potion Master
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Becoming a couple was the easy part. Sequel to Back To School.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Slash mostly.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Back to School by Twilightfans, who asked me to write a sequel and I FINALLY posted it, so I suggest you read that story first before reading this one. **

**Aside from that I hope you and Twilightfans enjoy the first chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>To Love A Potion Master<strong>

"Harry…is that a hickey?"

Harry touched the curve of his neck where he knew said hickey was and smiled a small blush on his cheeks, before he nodded to his friend.

"He likes leaving marks on me" he said, chuckling when Draco groaned and Hermione giggled.

"Please Harry, don't give details" Draco begged.

"But those are the best parts" Hermione giggled, getting a disbelieving look from the blonde.

Harry laughed (quietly as they were in the library) before going back to his DADA book, smile still on his face.

It's been two months since he and Severus got together and Harry could honestly say this is the happiest he's ever been. Severus practically doted on him (and vice versa) , which was as much of a surprise as finding out that Severus loved him. The older wizard was also possessive, which Harry found very hot.

The sex was amazing too.

"Oh look, it's the Slytherin Slut"

Harry sighed, Hermione tensed and Draco stood straighter in his seat, before looking over to where Ron and a group of other students stood, sneers on their faces.

"What do you want Ron?" Harry sighed.

"Oh nothing, just came here to study" Ron said simply, "well until we saw you"  
>Harry shook his head, giving a look when it looked like Draco was going to stand and possibly hex the red-head.<p>

"Since when have you've ever been interested in studying Ronald?" Hermione asked with a raised brow, ignoring the comment.

Ron opened his mouth, when one of the students a Ravenclaw, spoke.

"At least he doesn't sleep with his professors to get grades" he sneered, "unlike the slut over here"

This time Draco did stand and Ron and the group found themselves looking at the end of a wand.

"I think you better leave" Draco said calmly.

Ron and the group shifted nervously, it was no secret that Draco was the fastest spell caster in the school, they also suddenly remember that Harry was the one who killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, not to mention Hermione probably knew some very painful hexes.

They didn't think this thing through, when they planned this.

They left very quickly.

"Wimps" Draco grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Severus the bell" Harry moaned.<p>

Severus ignored the protest and continued on sucking his lover's neck, one of his hands working their way through robes to get to flesh, while the other wrapped legs around his waist.

"You're going to be late" Harry said, gasping when one of his nipples were suckled on.

Severus pulled away and looked up at Harry, "The Professor is never late, everyone else is merely early" he said before going back to suckling.

"You stole that line from a movie" Harry mewled, arching against the mouth.

Severus pulled at the harden bud, as his hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his lover's jeans; he pulled back briefly to fully remove the jeans along with the underwear, he then attacked Harry's lips with his own.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, gasping when a long wet finger (where did he get the lube?) pressed against his hole.

"Severus" he moaned against his lover's mouth, arching when he was breeched.

Severus growled at the tight and hot feeling around his finger, his cock twitching at the thought of being inside.

"Please" Harry whimpered, lifting his hips in invitation.

"Patience" Severus simply said, as he added a second finger.

Harry glared at him, mewling when his prostate was brushed against, his eyes nearly rolled back when a third finger pushed in.

"Merlin Severus fuck me already!" Harry demanded, when Severus kept teasing him.

Severus mumbled something that sounded like "pushy bottoms" but did remove his fingers, gave a feral grin when he pushed his cock inside.

"Yes" Harry hissed, moaning when Severus started to move, hard and deep.

Severus grunted as he pushed in, grabbing Harry's legs and throwing over them over his shoulders, this new position allowed his to push in deeper, the head of his cock stabbing at the bundle of nerves that had his lover's eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Harry's hand clawed at his back, as he pushed in harder, gasping his name over and over again. The desk underneath them creaking with their activity.

"Close" Harry moaned, and then nearly screamed as he came, Severus not too far behind, filling with his release.

The younger wizard grunted when tons of Potion Master fell on him, sighing softly when kisses were placed all over his neck, lingering on the hickeys.

"You know if you keep leaving visible marks up Hermione going to start demanding pictures or worse wanting to watch"

Severus grunted, still deep in his afterglow to care.

"And you're officially late by the way"

Severus just grunted again, and Harry just gave a fond sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please!<strong>_


End file.
